The Olympians And Harry Potter Read
by lucyhamlitionandnicholasdrake
Summary: Harry and the gods read the harry potter books
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. Hey I'm back, Hope you like the new story.**

Prologue

The Olympians were having their usual arguments about who Mother Rhea liked best?, who was Older Artemis or Apollo? And why men were useless? When suddenly, a gold light appeared.

When it disappeared there was around 20 people standing there.

"Who are you. I should blast you where you stand for interrupting a very important meeting.!" Zeus thundered

"There's no need for that brother, Please introduce yourselves" Poseidon said

At that moment a note fluttered down from the ceiling in front of Athena.

"Well read it" Zeus aid impatiently

Athena cleared her throat and read:  
" you are all here to read about a very special man, there are seven books but you only need to read the chapters labelled of the first 3 books. Its important all of you read this because if the war is lost it affects everyone even the gods.

T.R.L AND THE FATES

"Well I suggest our guests should sit down and introduce themselves and then we'll start reading" Hera said turning towards the people standing in front of them.

Once everyone was seated

They began to introduce themselves

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasly"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ginny Weasly"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore"

"Fred Weasly"

"George Weasly"

"Bill Weasly"

"Charlie Weasly"

"Fleur Delacour"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall"

"Professor Severus Snape"

"Arthur Weasly"

"Molly Weasly"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Tonks"

"Moody"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Good and we are the Olympian gods Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus." Athena said

" we should probably call Hades and Persephone" said Hera.

Hermes went to get them and then Hades took the first book.

"**Harry potter and The Philosophers Stone"** he read

**An**

**Please vote in my poll about who should be with who and if you have any other ideas about that please pm me**

**I' going to bring in Percy, Nico annabeth and thaila but who else would you like bringing in.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2- the boy who lived

**Chapter 1- the boy who lived**

**Authors note- At the suggestion of a reviewer I have added a couple of more choices to my poll. Please check it out. At the moment, I'm leaning towards a Harry/Fleur pairing, so if you don't want that please vote on who you do want paired with Harry. Also let me know if you would like me to add Ron and Ginny bashing.**

"**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Chapter One the Boy Who Lived" **Hades read out

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Great a book about me" he moaned. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Its not just about you all of mine, yours and Ron's adventures are in there" Harry looked up horrified.

The gods wondered what Harry had done that had caused that type of reaction.

Snape looked at harry weirdly. "He's Potter's son he must love his fame, he's just trying to gain more attention" Snape thought to himself.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal**

Fred, George, Hermes and Apollo looked Horrified. "WHO'D WANT TO BE NORMAL!" they shouted

"Them obviously, now can we carry on reading without you interrupting every 5 seconds" Hermione said.

**Thank you very much.**

"Your welcome" Apollo, Hermes, Fred, and George chorused

Hermione glared at them and they flinched backwards.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Athena looked curious, wondering what strange or mysterious thing was about to happen.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, **

"Sounds like a walrus." Sirius muttered but everyone heard and burst out laughing

**Although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

Hera, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite tutted that was not good behaviour for a women

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

"SMALL!?" everyone who has seen or heard about him shouted.

The Gods looked at them curiously

"he's anything but small" Harry said answering their unasked question

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry Snorted ignoring the questioning looks.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, **

"Great their probably snobs then" Poseidon said

"You have no idea" Harry answered looking at the man who looked so similar to him, he had green eyes that were a slightly different shade and black hair the same as he did. If he didn't know better he would say they were related.

**But they also had a secret**

"Oooohh Secrets" Fred, George, Apollo and Hermes said, earning themselves another glare from Hermione as well as a glare from Artemis.

"men" they muttered to themselves

You would think they would learn bill whispered to Charlie

"This is Fred and George you're talking about" he replied

**and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH THE POTTERS!" Everyone shouted even the gods.

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"Well that's nice" Hera huffed to her family was the most important thing. Hephaestus glared at his mother liked she cared she only liked perfect family's as she had proven when she threw him off of Mount Olympus

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"JAMES WAS A BRILLANT MAN NOT LIKE YOUR WALRUS OF A HUSBAND" Sirius and Remus shouted

**were as unDursleyish**

"not even a word" Hermione and Athena huffed

**as it was possible to be. The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

Sirius growled

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Yeah well I doubt they wanted Harry mixing with a kid like Dudley!" Sirius shouted

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"Is it normal to purposely pick out your most boring item of clothing?"

**and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat!" they all said at the same time

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

Hera and Molly looked shocked. That was not good parenting. That was how your kids ended up spoilt

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Minnie" Fred, George and Sirius shouted

"Don't call me Minnie!" McGonagall shouted

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – than he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing**

"How can a cat stand?" Apollo wondered

"I don't know can we just continue reading" Hermione said sighing

**on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Or magic maybe." Remus said sarcastically

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Wow. You have such an interesting life."Apollo and Hermes said sarcastically.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people. People in cloaks.**

"what strange about people in cloaks" Draco asked

The gods looked at him weirdly

"Muggles don't wear cloaks" Hermione replied

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Yeah a fashion that's been only been around the last four thousand years." Fred said…sarcastically.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos**

"HEY, we are not weirdos.!" They all shouted

**standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"Merlin this guy's boring!" Apollo shouted

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"I don't think I could concentrate on drills all day if you paid me!" Hermes shouted

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"Well hes oblivious and ignortant" Apollo said

"JUST LIKE ALL MEN THEN"

"HEY" All the males shouted

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"This guy seems to like shouting." Harry snorted "you don't know half of it"

He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs

and walk across the road

"read that bit again please" Hades complied with Harry's request and with that harry fainted

**to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"ah halls right again" harry said getting up of the floor.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed.**

"This guy's a real ray of sunshine." Poseidon remarked

**He didn't know why but they made him feel uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry -"**

Harry had worked out what day it was and looked down sadly

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. **

"I wish" harry muttered

**Fear flooded him. **

"How can fear flood someone?" Apollo asked

"it just can, now be quiet" Hermione said glaring at Apollo

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, **

"GIT!" Everyone shouted

**seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking**

"Wow this guy can stroke his moustache and think at the same time? AMAZING!" George said sarcastically

… **no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is in the wizarding world." Draco said,

Harry turned and looked at him weirdly.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He didn't even know your name" said Hermione and Ron horrified. Harry shaked his head.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that**

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks … **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: **

"Probably is Flitwick, no one else sounds like that."

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Who's You Know who" the gods asked

"you'll see later in this chapter" harry replied

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms fit!?" everyone shouted

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"This guy is the most boring person I have ever heard of."

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Minnie'!"

Don't call me Minnie mr black"

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"nope"

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter **

"Nosy cow" Snape muttered

**and how Dudley had learnt a new word ("Shan't!"). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"brat" hera and molly huffed

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.

"Probably gossiping about Voldemort going away."

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, **

"Dad" cheered Tonks. Remus smiled at her.

**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! **

"Shooting stars? COOL!" Apollo shouted,Hermione frowned,

"It's not cool if the Muggles noticed; the whole magical world could be exposed!"

"magical world?"

"you'll find out later"

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr Dursley **

**"Have you noticed that they never tell us their actual name it's just Mr and Mrs Dursley, they never tell us their first name." Sirius complained**

**sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters … **

"he's putting it together"

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear –you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"That's nice isn't it?" Sirius growled,

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …"**

**"So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought … maybe … it had something to do with … you know … her lot." **

"Our lot? There's nothing wrong with our lot!"

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as casually as he could,**

"**Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I supposed so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"no it not" fleur shouted and then looked st the floor and blushed as Harry smiled at her. Ginny glared at fleur how dare she try to steal harry off of me, stuck up snobby jumped up veela. She thought

**"Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"He makes it sound like we're another species." Ron said angrily

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them …**

"jinxed it" Apollo said earning another glare from Hermione

**How very wrong he was.**

They all laughed at the irony.

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you' have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Dumbledore." All the wizards cheered. Dumbledore looked at them and smiled softly.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

Sirius grinned guiltily

"What did you do?"

"Well the Second time it was Sirius' fault during a dada class that Dumbledore came to."

"I don't know what happened the first time"

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"oh I knew I just didn't care"

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he had been looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Fred and George yelled in success, "OH YEAH! I WAS RIGHT!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald** **one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle.**

**He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years" the Gods said horrified

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless,**

**out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort". Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons,**

As did nearly everyone in the room except the gods, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus

**seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Everyone flinched again.

"its not even his real name and fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself" harry huffed

Everyone looked at him shocked

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." Harry said

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them**

"OH MY GOD!"

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"…"

"Okaaaaaay."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared?About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

Sirius and Remus,Fred,George Harry, Ron and Hermione shuddered;

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter**

Everyone looked at Harry.

"are lily and james your parents?" Poseidon asked

"yes" harry said looking at the floor knowing what was coming next

"Hades, what's up." Zeus asked looking at the expression on his brothers face

"I'm sorry" Hades said turning to Harry.

**Are - are - that they're – dead."**

The room was silent and everyone who didn't know looked at Harry sympathetically.

Poseidon got up of his thrown and went to sit near the boy , he looked so similar to Percy, that his fatherly instincts kicked in.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

"glad you care" harry said

"of course I do, James and Lily were some of my favourite students""

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

The room was filled with silence,

"How did you survive" Poseidon said looking at the boy

"you'll find out in the last chapter of this book" he replied

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"that's what we'd all like to know" Draco said

**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

You know, Harry thought looking at Dumbledore. Poseidon caught this and wondered what was up.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No!" the gods shouted

"who knows how they'll treat him" Poseidon said

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, **

"thanks for trying professor"

She nodded looking at him curiously

**jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

"That kid is a complete BRAT, if any of my kids behaved like that, they wouldn't know what WAS COMING TO THEM.!" Molly said angrily.

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"I completely agree Minnie!" Sirius said GROWLING.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter! How can you explain everything in a letter" the females screamed, fleur being the loudest.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? **

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Oh god please tell me there isn't"

Tonks shook her head "no the paperwork got lost for it"

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it**.

"he better not be" fleur growled making everyone look at her weirdly. She saw all the looks and blushed. "She looks pretty like that" harry thought. Sirius and Poseidon caught Harrys look and looked at each other and smiled. Ginny growled. "Stupid veela" she thought

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life burt not with my secrets" the golden trio said

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Everyone laughed, "you think like Dumbledore" Fred said.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"cool , I want one" Ares said almost drooling, Aphrodite looked at him in disgust and moved nearer her husband, who smiled at her softly.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"it makes him sound scary"

**In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"aww" Aphrodite cooed, smiling at harry. Harry looked embrassed at the attention

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."**

"YES! I my GIANT MOTORBIKE!" Sirius shouted cheering causing all the females to roll their eyes at him and Artemis to mutter men

"**No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

"aww" Aphrodite cooed again making Hephaestus smile.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"can we see it" Ares asked eagerly making Aphrodite look at him in disgust again " leave him alone its not cool, it s the last reminder he has of his parents" she said glaring at him

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"I wish he could, it so annoying that everyone stares at it" making Aphrodite and Poseidon look at him pityingly. Snape looked at him "could it be, no he's just like his father an Arrogant toerag." He thought

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

"NOOOOO! HARRY CANNOT GOT THERE!" the Gods screamed.

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

"aww" Aphrodite cooed

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Sirius folded his arms offended; making everyone who didn't know he was an animagus look at him weirdly and harry to shake his head smiling.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Good" Aphrodite huffed not liking these people.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered,**

Aphrodite glared at the women.

**patting Hagrid gingerly**

Then stopped glaring and looked at the floor embrassed

**on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP" the women screamed at Dumbledore who looked a bit ashamed

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"I couldn't believe people are celebrating when had Lily and James just died." Remus said

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

Aphrodite smiled softly liking this man already, he was nice to the boy she was becoming protective over

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out** **a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"thanks, I'll need it" harry muttered but it was still loud enough to here and made Remus, Sirius,Aphrodite and Poseidon look at him concerned

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Hades looked up at them , "That's the end of Chapter 1." And then a bright gold light appeared and standing their was two teens one girl and one boy.

"Percy, Annabeth, please come and sit down we are reading a book about harry potter" he said pointing at harry.

They sat down

"who'd like to read next Hades said holding the book up

"me" Hermione said standing up and getting the book.

"**Chapter 2- the vanishing glass**" she read to everyone

**Authors noted- hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think of a mothering Aphrodite towards harry and a fatherly Poseidon. Again please vote in my poll.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Vanishing Glass

**Chapter 2- the Vanishing Glass**

**Authors note- most people seem to like Aphrodite and Poseidon being parental towards harry so you'll be happy to known there is more of it in this chapter.**

**I'm going to add baby Harry and Sally at the start of book 2 and also the lost hero trio at the start of book 4. If there is any other characters you would like adding please let me know. Also I'm only going to do chapters 1-7, 10,11,16 and 17 of this book and parts of book 2 and 3 because I want to move onto book 4. I'm closing the poll at the end of this book so please vote.**

"**Chapter two- The Vanishing Glass" **Hermione read out

"How does Glass vanish" Apollo wondered

"if you let the girl read, you'll find out" Zeus said.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

Fred and George gasped horrified at this, there house changed every 5 minutes

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

Poseidon growled at the reminder drawing curious looks from the other gods. "why did he care so much" they wondered

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing **different-coloured bobble hats but Dudley Dursley

Everyone burst out laughing. "good one kid" Hermes said to Harry but harry wasn't paying any attention, he was curious as to why Poseidon- a powerful God cared about him.

**was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Did someone take you away" Aphrodite said hopefully. She was beginning to care for Harry as if he was her own son. Harry looked up and shook his head "No, I'm still there" she hissed under her breath " why was there no sign of him living in that house"

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Pleasant way to wake up" Fred, George, Hermes and Apollo said.

Snape shuddered remembering her voice from his childhood

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. **

**Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"You remember that" asked Hermione looking up from the book. Harry nodded

**His aunt was back outside the door**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"They made you cook!" Persephone and Aphrodite shouted. Persephone was horrified, she may not have spoken to him but she could tell he was a good kid.

Poseidon was growling at the book again and Hermione was starting to worry for her safety with all the glares the book was getting.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything, you horse faced…" Ron shouted.

"Ronald!" Molly screamed at him but secretly agreeing with what he said

"Sorry" he said not sounding very sorry at all as he hated the Dursleys for what they had done to his best mate..

"Nothing, nothing ..."

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, **

Ron, Annabeth and Athena all shuddered at the mention of spiders

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"what does the cupboard have to do with anything?" Hades asked looking at Harry who didn't answer as he was looking at the floor knowing what was coming up. "They going to hate me." he thought

**and that was where he slept.**

Everyone cried out in outrage. "That That that…. Bitch. how dare she make my son sleep in a cupboard "Those people are going to pay!" " Aphrodite screamed.

Everyone turned to her "son?" Zeus asked

"yes son, I knew his mum, Lily she was a close friend of mine and made me his godmother, so yes he is my son in everything but blood" She said

Harry looked at her in shock, here was this women he had only just met, well could only remember meeting this once, as she had known him as a baby, telling everyone she thought of him as a son.

Aphrodite saw him staring at her and smiled "come and sit over here with me and we can get to know each other" she said. Harry nodded and moved to the foot of his godmother's throne.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

"Brat" Sirius muttered, looking at his godson who was talking quietly with his godmother. How he wished he had never gone after the rat and raised Harry

**It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television**

Hermes frowned, "Who needs two televisions?

"Um, what's a television?" Draco asked

The gods looked at him in shock, who didn't know what a television was.

"A television is a big box with a screen that shows moving images with sound" Hermione replied

"OK."

**and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise **

"Yea that makes no sense."

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

"that better not mean you" everyone hissed.

Harry didn't answer he just looked at his feet

**Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"GO PRONGSLET!" Sirius cheered

"prongslet?" harry asked confused

"it was the nickname me and your father gave you"

Fred and George looked at each other Prongslet was rather close to prongs a mauraderer, was prongs Harrys father.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Lily's genes" Aphrodite, Sirius and remus chorused

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's**

"WHAT! THEY CAN'T EVEN BUY HIM HIS OWN CLOTHES! THOSE EVIL BASTARDS!"

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

Aphrodite, Posidon, Sirius and Remus Growled

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair**

"James"

**and bright-green eyes.**

"Lily,"

**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Guys we really are going to need to give this kid an attitude adjustment." Apollo and Hermes said.

Hades and Poseidon nodded "we'll help" they said

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You liked It?" Hermione asked

"It was something Dudley didn't have"

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

Everyone looked murderous; lying to someone about how their parents died was disgusting, Hermes added it to the list he was keeping about these people.

"Your parents were good drivers, a car crash wouldn't have killed them" Remus said

**"**

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

Athena, Annabeth and Hermione looked horrified. "how do you learn if you don't ask questions" annabet asked

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Cue growls

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, **

"Those people never learn." Artemis said

**but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. **

"Poor kid."

**He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel **

Remus and Sirius snorted at this. "More like a Pig in a wig" said Fleur speaking up for the first time this chapter. Harry looked at her smiling, remembering what he thought. Fleur saw the smile and looked down blushing.

Hermione who had been watching the exchange looked back at the book and snickered softly, then read out

**- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter at this and looked at Fleur and Harry.

"aww, flower thinks the same as Harry" Fred and George cooed

Aphrodite smiled looks like this girl liked her son but there was something strange about her as if she wasn't fully human. Oh well she would speak to the girl about it during the first break.

Ginny scowled "that veela bint was stealing her man, Have to something to stop her, he's supposed to be with me. Poseidon caught Ginny's scowl and promised to have words with her and caught Sirius's eye, exchanging this message. Sirius nodded

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six,"**

"Brat!" everyone screamed. Even I don't get that many Draco thought, reading about potter's home life, made him wonder if he was really so bad.

"What kind of kid gets thirty six presents for their birthday?

"

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Oh my freakin GOD!"

"Spoilt brat!"

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Freaking typical! Life is so unfair!"

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said **Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

"Smart kid."

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"Talk about bribing the kid's silence." Hermes said

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"he can't even count" screamed all the females

"Any moron can add two to thirty seven!"

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"Sweetums?" Everyone sniggered.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

**"Little tyke**

"Little? LITTLE? That kid must be the size of a frigging walrus!"

Hera huffed this, was very bad parenting

**wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone **

"Muggle communications device. I'll show you something similar later." Hermione said

The gods were wondering what a muggle was they had heard it mention a few times now

**rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder.**

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Aphrodite frowned, "What does she mean by, 'she can't take him'?"

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. **

**Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, **

"WHAT? They leave him with a crazy old lady who lives in a house that smells like cabbage where she spends all day talking about her cats?!" Poseidon screamed. Zeus was wondering why Poseidon cared so much, they only people he normally cared about like this, were his children and grandchildren, was harry related to him.

**a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, **

"Yes. He should." Hera said stiffly. Ignoring the glares coming her way especially from Hephaestus.

**but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws and Tufty again.**

"I feel for you. I really do." Apollo and Hermes said earning themselves Hermion and Artemis's signature glare

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"Is that the one…" Fred, George and Ron asked.

Harry nodded

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy. "The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Those bastards!" Sirius said

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"Its Petunia's friend she must be a bitch!" Aphrodite said, remembering Lily's sister

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"That's too nice for them" Hephaestus said

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"She always looks like that" Snape and Aphrodite said

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"He won't blow up the house" Aphrodite and fleur shouted angrily. Harry looked down blushing, he wasn't used to people standing up for him.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, **

Fleur blushed

**but they weren't listening. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo,"said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

"he's not a dog" Hermione growled. Sirus growled offended causing curious looks from those who didn't know.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"Wimp." Ares said

**In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"SPOILT BRAT!"

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

Everyone burst into laughter, Hermes said, still laughing "Dinky Duddydums? Merlin I almost feel sorry for the kid!"

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"My GOD this woman is thick! I can not believe she fell for it!"

**"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang – "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

Growls were heard across the room at the mention of rats.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Typical male behaviour, act emotional when you want something then when your friends turn up you're back to being a bastard."

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"First time? Lots of people got to the zoo when they're children!"

"Those people are going to get it!"

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,**

"get away from him, you walrus!" everyone screamed

**"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"He better not have" Poseidon, Aphrodite, Sirius and Remus growled.

"Don't worry James, I'll get revenge for you!"

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did. **

"we believe you ." Everyone else voiced their agreement.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses. **

**Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

The Gods were wondering what these people were, that wasn't normal.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"That's so unfair! How was it his fault?" Bill said ignoring the growls from the overprotective parents

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).**

"Oh my GOD!my poor son!"aphrodite cried revolted

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"good"

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"how'd you manage that."

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"PRONSLET APPARATED! GO PRONGS JUNIOR!" Sirius sane else looked at hm shocked the gods wondering what apperated meant and how Harry did that, the others because only a very powerful wizard could do things like that.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Fat chance, no wind could carry you that high!"" we need to teach you how to lie" Hermes and the twins said

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

"He just jinxed it now." Sirius frowned,

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

"Are those the only places Harry goes to? What about school trips? Dentist appointments? Doctor's appointments?" Poseidon ranted

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. **

**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

"HEY! Motorbikes RULE!" Ares shouted

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," **

"I AM NOT A HOODLUM!"

"…"

"I'm not!"

"…"

"yes you are" aphrodite said looking at her soon to be ex-lover.

**he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry!"

"I know , I know I shouldn't have said that"

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, **

"SHIELD YOUR EYES! IT'S HIDEOUS!"

**"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"YEAH THEY DO!" Sirius shouted, "

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"can we watch these cartoons" the twins asked

"NO" everyone screamed

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

Aphrodite looked livid, "how dare they treat he son like this."

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Everyone laughed.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

Cue growls

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first**.

"It looks like things are looking up." Remus said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh great."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

Artemis snorted, "Typical men" Apollo frowned at her hurt she always said these things about men and how useless they were especially him.

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

"What a shame."

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. **

**Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered.**

Cue brat comment

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"you compared yourself to a snake" Hermione said sadly, she hated how these people were treating her friend, he was the only one who used to be nice to her in first year.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's. It winked.**

"snakes don't have eye lids" Hermione and Annabeth said, turning to smile at each other for saying the same thing

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Oh no."

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

"you can talk to snakes" Percy said shocked, once harry gave a nod in reply, he said "cool, I can talk to horses, we should compare ability's sometime"

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

"Only you harry" said Hermione shaking her head fondly. Fleur glared at her she hoped Hermione didn't like harry as well.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. **

"They make Dudley sound like a penguin!" Apollo said

"No- Penguin's are cute! Dudley is NOT cute." Aphrodite replied

Artemis glared at Apollo missing his flinch. Harry and Hermione saw this and looked at Apollo curiously. Maybe he wasn't as happy and bubbly as he lead everyone to believe

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"BASTARD!"

APHRODITE, LANGUAGE" Hera shouted

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

Cue growls

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"how did you do that" said Zeus looking at the boy curiously, surely it wasn't possible, but they're again they and monsters and cool powers maybe magic was real too

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Magic." Fred said

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Men are so melodramatic!" Artemis said again missing the hurt on Apollo's face

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Aphrodite growled, her son was not staying there any longer. She turned to the white haired wizard " Harry's living with me from now on" the expression on her face told Dumbledore she wouldn't except any argument so he just nodded

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **

"they starved you" everyone screamed. harry just looked at the floor not saying anything. Poseidon was seething

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Hera and Molly huffed you shouldn't drink with children around

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

"You shouldn't have to sneak around for food."

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"That's because they didn't die in a car crash!"

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"you remembered that" said Sirius horrified the only reply he got was a nod as harry was being comforted by Aphrodite

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

Everyone looked down sadly, no child should not know there parents

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"you didn't know what they looked like" Aphrodite asked sadly

"I do now, I find out during Christmas of that year"

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. **

**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. **

"Paranoid cow!"

**A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. **

"That is so rude!"

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Apparition." Said George mysteriously

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's it who's reading next" Hermione said finishing the chapter

"I will" moody growled, everyone jumped having forgotten he was there

**Authors note- hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to remove some of the H.P characters as there are too many. Can I pleas have a name which I could call Poseidon, Aphrodite, Sirius and Remus. Please review and vote on my poll **


	4. Chapter 4- The Letter from No-one

**Chapter 3- The Letters from No-one**

**Author's note- I notice in the reviews many of you were confused on what I wanted names for. I wanted them for who I should remove, sorry for the confusion.**

"**Chapter 3- The Letters From No-one" Moody read out**

"How do you get letters from no-one" George asked

Moody just ignored him and read on

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. **

"Bastards," Sirius muttered to himself.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Horrible child," Hera said. Artemis muttered "This proves all men are god for nothing…" completely missing Apollo's hurt look.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Think of it as Draco's group with Crabbe in Charge" said harry making all the teens who knew what he was talking about laugh

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"What about Dudley hunting?" growled Aphrodite making Ares move away from her. Hephaestus just layed his hand on her arm, calming her down. The move made most of the people in the room smile even those who had known them for less than half a day

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope.**

"Tiny?"

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"I'd say that's a pretty huge ray of hope to be honest cub," Remus said

"Cub?" harry questioned

"Another name we used to call you as a baby"

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"I'd rather go to a public school than one called Smelting's," Charlie said with a smirk.

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"He better not have done" Poseidon growled making his brothers stare at him. Poseidon was never like this unless it involved family. Both Brother exchanged looks they were going to a word with Poseidon at Lunch.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Classic," Fred, George, Apollo, Hermes said through their laughter.

Hermione didn't have the heart to glare at them as it was the first time Apollo had looked happy since the start of the previous chapter

"A Gryffindor running away, Mr Potter? Seems more like a Slytherin thing to do," Severus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well not everybody only fit's one house sir," Harry replied.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's.**

Aphrodite, Poseidon, Sirius and Remus growled.

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"At least you didn't have to look through photo albums," Bill snickered.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

The females looked digusted while the males were laughing their head off.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How? How on earth is that good training?" McGonagall hissed.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"Yeah, go Harry," the Apollo and Hermes cheered and then looked at Hermione to see if she would glare that them. She didn't she just smiled but that didn't stop Artemis from glaring "immature little brothers" she muttered not seeing how hurt Apollo was at the comment

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia.

"How dare you ask a question?" Charlie said looking highly affronted, before he started to grin. Hermione looked at him weirdly; Charlie caught her look and grinned at her making her look down at the floor blushing. Apollo caught this exchange and felt some strange emotion stirring in him.

Aphrodite smiled to herself, not only do, I have my sons love life to play with but his friends and my nephews as well.

**Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

Cue growls from you-know-who.

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at that. "sarcasm doesn't work on her Potter" snape said making everyone in the room look at him curiously, how did he know that.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

"So, you do have a brain."Snape sneered

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny wrinkled their noses.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Brat,"Fleur muttered.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"What? He's actually making the fat lump do something," Snape sneered.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Horrible man,"Artemis snarled.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Harry.**

"Woo, Hogwarts!"

Making the gods look at them, "what were muggles, Hogwarts and why did the glass vanish, it can't vanish" they thought.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?**

"I would" fleur said blushing, making harry smile at her, he would have to talk to her at lunch, we'll that's if he didn't get pulled into a conversation with his godfather, Remus and newly discovered godmother who was slowly becoming like a mother to him.

**He had no friends, **

"Yes you do!" shouted Ron, Fleur, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny

**no other relatives**

"You do now" said Aphrodite smiling at him

— **he didn't belong to the library, **

Annabeth and Athena looked horrified. Percy saw the horrified look on Annabeth's face and started kissing her to distract her.

Zeus cleared his throat loudly making the couple break apart blushing.

**So he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive**

The crowd of people snarled at the mention of the cupboard.

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

There was no stamp.

"What's a stamp?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione was about to answer, but Harry snickered.

"You'll find out in the fourth book."

"How did people not know what a stamp was"|

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Oh wow, that's funny. Like, hilarious," Hermes said dully.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Noooo, you should have opened it in the hall," Sirius groaned.

"I was in shock! It was the first letter I had ever had," Harry defended, although he couldn't help wondering what that summer would have been like if he had.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"I can't wait to meet that boy," Fleur snarled.

"I'm looking forward to introductions to the uncle personally," Sirius said with an evil smirk.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter,which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Yeah! You tell him Harry," Charlie said with a smile. This gained him a smile from Hermione. He hated to think of how his youngest brother grew up.

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, **

"everyone, who wouldn't be writing to you, so a lot of people" Fleur said

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

The females especially Aphrodite looked close to throwing up

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"well they shouldn't be doing IT in front of children" said Apollo making everyone look at him in disgust and making Hermione to glare at him

"I really did not need that mental image" said Harry

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"Dramatic much," Draco scoffed. He was starting to realise that Potter wasn't as bad as he thought, just maybe they could start over and be friends but just maybe.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"don't you dare say anything" Hermione said to Apollo as he opened his mouth

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"Brat," Severus snarled.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"Here comes Lily's temper" chorused Sirius, Remus and Aphrodite

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"See" they chorused

"no-one argued with you" said Hades amused; he had never seen Aphrodite act like this.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"you have no right to you brat" Hermes snarled, Mail was his domain and he hated when people read mail that didn't belong to them any other kind of stealing he was ok with as he was the god of thieves but not that kind.

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"With how skinny you were it's no surprise you could listen." Zeus said to the boy

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Like we haven't got better thing's to do," Mad eye snarled.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

"That won't work," Fred and George sung.

"Don't want what?" Athena asked but no-one answered her, she growled quietly, if there was one thing she hated expect barnacle beards son with her daughter it was un answered questions and this book certainly brought up a load of them

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"**

**"But —"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"STAMP IT OUT!" The adult's who knew about magic in the room roared out, as Harry shrunk into his seat.

"They didn't beat you did they" Aphrodite asked anxiously being the only God in the room apart from Poseidon who knew what magic was and how dangerous stamping it out was.

Harry didn't reply he just looked at the floor making Aphrodite more worried

Meanwhile Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, McGonagall and Molly were having a go at Dumbledore

"You swore he would be safe" Remus cried

"That's it he either living with me or Aphrodite we'll sort it out in the break"

Dumbledore didn't reply to any of this his mind was on his sister

The other gods were wondering what stamping out was to cause this much of a bad reaction but knew better than to ask as they wouldn't get an answer.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"How did he fit?" Apollo asked

"He stood outside with his head poking in," Harry said with a small smile. He hoped that the book wouldn't have much more of the Dursley's in it. Then he thought onto all the thing's he had done first year. Oh dear Aphrodite and Sirius especially are going to throw fits, even though he wondered why Poseidon was so protective of him and why he looked so much like the sea god.

At the same time Severus though back to how he had treated Potter in his first lesson. Minerva and Sirius were going to be a nightmare.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.

**"I have burned it."**

"Horrible monster." Hephaestus said

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"You see Albus. That self addressing quill is not a good idea," McGonagall said with a small snarl.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

Everybody in the room looked at Harry.

"Second Bedroom? Second Bedroom You slept in a cupboard while the whale had a second bedroom?" Aphrodite, Poseidon, Sirius and Remus looked ready to explode. Harry's friends all looked angry, the teacher's were seething, even Draco Malfoy and the rest of the gods looked slightly sympathetic.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: **

"4 bedrooms and you had to sleep in a cupboard" Hermione and Ron shouted horrified at what their best friend had to go through

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. **

Ron looked down guiltily, thinking of the time's he had been jealous of Harry.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled;**

"Spoilt, spoilt spoilt," Hera, Artemis, Minerva and Molly mumbled to themselves.

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Hermione, Athena and Annabeth looked horrified, Charlie and Percy whispered things into the girls ears that made them snap out of it but made them blush as well

Apollo felt the unfamiliar emotion stir in him again as he was watching Charlie and Hermione. Aphrodite smiled to herself this was going to be so much fun.

"Because that means that he has to use his brain," Severus sneered.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there… I need that room… make him get out…"**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**Molly sighed. She really hated to think that her surrogate son had been this badly treated.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock.**

"Shame," Charlie cooed, not sounding sympathetic in the least.

**He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

**"Ha," Draco muttered under his breath. Harry was the only one that noticed and he looked a little confused.**

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, **

**"There's another one!' Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

"Stupid boy" Artemis muttered and everyone wondered why she didn't like men even through the boy they were reading about didn't seem too bad for a boy he was about on par with Percy which was strange because they even looked similar. Hmm she thought could he be the son of, no he died or at least Poseidon said he had died. She looked at Poseidon suspicious

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

"I didn't know you'd done that before Harry, was it practice for " Ron said with a smirk. Harry nodded and grinned back. They were both thinking about the troll.

"Everyone looked at them as if they were mental until McGonagall groaned. "I don't want to know," she said looking between them.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

Cue growls

**"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh bloody hell," Ron groaned.

"What?" Harry said looking mock offended.

"Your plans when we were younger left a lot to be desired at times mate it was better if you just winged it," Ron answered.

"Sounds like someone else's I know" said Annabeth to Percy. Who was at anyone and everything but her

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**"What the?"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive!**

"Please be uncle, please be uncle" said Hermes, Apollo and the twins

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"yes!," they cheered as everyone else howled with laughter.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"Bugger," Sirius said. He knew that Harry got to Hogwarts, but all this waiting was stressing on his nerves.

**"I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

Cue growls

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.**

**He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"She's right, you know," Remus said helpfully. Sirius just looked fondly at him. He always got a little too involved with books, ever since they were kids.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"We're not complaining, that our minds don't work the same as yours who knocks a nail in with a piece of fruitcake" Tonks said wrinkling her nose up.

"him obviously" said Ares speaking up for the first time that chapter

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"How did they do that" asked Hestia

Everyone jumped she had been sitting so quietly by the hearth that they had forgotten she was there.

"I honestly don't know" said Harry smiling at the women

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises**.

"Paranoid," Charlie said in a sing song voice. He thought this was pretty funny. Of course he hated that Harry had grown up with these people, but seriously, they really were crackpots. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, he was a lot different then she thought, he could joke around like the twins but was serious at times too.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Lot's of people actually. I wonder what happened to all the letter's," Molly asked looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore answered "they are in a vault at Gringotts, Harry will receive them once he becomes of age"

That answer had given the Gods another question,(what was Gringotts) there were now so many questions that Hermes wrote them all on a piece of paper.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"uh oh that can't be good," Hephaestus said with a groan, he was beginning to like this boy and it was obvious his wife cared for him so he might be seeing him a lot from now on

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

"Doesn't work that way for us," Sirius mumbled with a smirk.

Making the gods look at him curiously, there was another question

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one —**

"Why did you not pick one up off the ground?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Um...I was testing my seeker reflexes," Harry shrugged.

And there was another question for Hermes sheet of paper

**"Out! OUT!"**

Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.

Everyone snarled. "how dare he touch my son/godson" screamed Aphrodite and Sirius

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Does he honestly believe that will work?" Snape asked scathingly. If we know when you have changed room's we know when you change location. Fool."

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

The Weasley boy's burst out laughing at that. They had never been spoilt with material things, but they had never wanted for more love. It seemed with this boy it was the other way around.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's lost it," Tonk's said with a shake of her head.

"Who said he ever even had it?" Dionysus asked with a smirk. He had kept quiet and just listened to the story but now seemed like a good time to comment

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Poor baby," Hermione cooed sarcastically. The twin's, Charlie, Hermes and Apollo looked impressed.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…**

"What was you wondering," Remus asked curiously.

"Who was sending me letter's and why. I also didn't understand why Vernon was going to so much trouble to keep me away from whatever the letter's were."

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

"That isn't a breakfast," Ron howled. He had always been used to proper food and couldn't believe his best friend had grown up without the pleasure.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way.

"And that's not suspicious at all," Percy stated. "He knew what it was like to be abused as his old stepfather Gabe used to beat him but at least his mother cared for him and now his father did as well. He would have to make more of an effort to become friends with Harry.

**The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

"Listen to your wife," Annabeth said with a shake of his head.

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.

"and the whale has finally noticed" sneered Athena

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy Birthday to you," Everybody sung as Harry laughed thinking that Fleur had a beautiful voice. Aphrodite smiled knowingly at him.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year; the Dursley's had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Severus stared at Potter. He honestly wasn't spoilt. He tried to arrange those words in his mind, but it just wouldn't work. How do you tell yourself that all of your thoughts about something had been wrong for four years. He felt a small stirring of guilt in his gut but he pushed it away.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"Uh oh, that was not good"

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Awww Poor Dudley," The twins cooed.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

"Crazy, completely crazy," Hades mumbled. When these people died they were going straight to the fields of punishment no one got away with abusing children it was one of the worst crimes there was or at least in Hades opinion. Watching Aphrodite and Harry interact made him think about his own children and how they were. He would never admit it to anybody but he missed them

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

"Oh god, he's took you to the middle of nowhere," Hermione said with a groan.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"How on earth is that ration's?" Molly asked. Her eye's raked over Harry. As soon as they got out of here he was going to see Poppy. The matron would give him a thorough check up. Apollo eyes also raked over Harry it looked like he had severe malnutrition. "I can give Harry a check-up tonight; I am the god of healing after all"

Everyone but Harry nodded in agreement. Harry groaned he hated hospitals and infirmary's

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"That, that evil Bastard!," Aphrodite screamed

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Show's how much I know," Harry grinned at Ron. He had told Ron about what Hagrid did.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.**

"Where do you sleep Harry?" Aphrodite asked calmly. There was an edge to her voice though and Harry shrunk in his seat slightly.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Silence filled the room.

Aphrodite couldn't control her anger anymore and stormed out the room. Everyone heard things being broken and shattered. When she came back in she looked a lot calmer but also close to tears. Hephaestus pulled he close and whispered sweet nothings in her eye, making Ares glare at him but Hephaestus didn't care the only thing that mattered to him was the women in his lap

McGonagall was pure white. She looked ready to burst. Snape and Sirius both started muttering about bastard muggles and what they would get when this was over. Albus sat with his head in his hands, and Harry could see him shaking slightly. When he looked up at Harry, there was tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ever left you there. I thought you would be safe, I swear I did."

"I'm fine Professor. They never really hurt me," Harry answered lying , not noticing the disbelieving looks he received from everyone else.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"In it's quill box," Bill quipped and the tension broke a little.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

Everyone shook their heads, that was Harry for you

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"do it, do it," Apollo shouted looking eager

"This happened four year's ago," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Apollo's comment earned him a glare from his sister who muttered "men, immature brats" Apollo heard and looked down his eagerness gone, why didn't his sister love him he thought. Hermione and harry caught this.

Hermione nudged harry and whispered that harry should go talk to him because he was one of the only people in room who understood what Apollo was going through.

— **three… two… one…**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Alright chapters done who next" moody growled

"I will" Percy volunteered just as a note floated down in front of him

**Authors note- hope enjoyed the chapter please review and vote in my poll. What do you think of Artemis's character? Again please leave names of those you would like me to add and those you would like me to remove. Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5- Keeper of Keys

**Chapter 4- Keeper of the keys**

**Disclaimer- ok I forgot to put this in my other chapters so I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, all the bits in bold belong to J.k Rowling. So on with the story**

"I will" Percy volunteered just as a note floated down in front of him. He picked up the note and read

Dear Gods, Demigods and others

We are removing some people from this circle as there are too many people and we still have more people to add. At the end of this chapter, please take a break and discuss what you have learnt so far. While we send in the new people and remove others. Gods please remember this is real, have fun and learn something.

TRL and The Fates

Everyone looked at each other wondering who was disappearing from the reading

"well carry on boy" Moody growled

"**Chapter 4- the Keeper of the Keys" read out Percy**

"Who would want to keep keys" wondered Apollo.

**BOOM! They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"Where's the canon?" he said stupidly.**

"Can, he say anything that's not stupid?" asked Persephone

"Nope" said Harry

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands**

"Everyone who knew what a rifle was growled.

"HOW DARE HE HAVE A DANGEROUS WEAPON AROUND CHILDREN"

"what's a rifle?" Draco asked

"It's a gun."

"What's a gun?"

"It's a thing Muggles use to kill each other."

And with that everyone who didn't know what a Gun was growled

**- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

"That's silly! Of course he has arms!" Fred said

The gods and demigods looked at him weirdly "it means he has a weapon" Ares said

"oh"

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

"Dursley was cut into shreds by a giant teddy bear!"

"George!"

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

**The giant **

"Hagrid!" all the wizards cheered

"you make him sound scary" said Hermione. Harry just shrugged and motioned for Percy to keep reading.

**squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey ..."]**

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," **

"GO HAGRID!"

**said the stranger.**

"IT'S HAGRID! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?!

"Um, Charlie, the book can't hear you!" said Hermione.

"Oh, right" said Charlie looking at the floor sheepishly

"he looks cute like that" she thought to herself blushing

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yeh dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

"Or you look like Poseidon" Said Zeus looking From Harry to His Brothe

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"PETUNIA DID POISON HIM! THAT LITTLE BITCH!" shouted Apollo

"For the love of Merlin, Petunia is NOT a serial killer Apollo!" said Hermione

"Men, Good for nothing, immature, slobs especially my little brother" muttered Artemis loudly

Apollo rushed out the room, hiding his face from everyone,

"Follow him" whispered Hermione as she nudged Harry. "no you, he would responded better if it was you, I'll talk to him during the break before I talk to Fleur. She got up and followed Apollo out the room.

She looked around for Apollo, finding him sitting on with of the Sofas with his head in a cushion and his shoulders shaking; as she got closer to him she could hear him sobbing.

She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders. At that movement he sat up a little and moved so he was facing her. She wrapped her arms around and him and he buried his head in her shoulder

"Shh" she said soothing him, knowing now was not a good time to talk to him. After a while he stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked. He shook his head. "ok, I won't push for an answer but please can you talk to Harry during the break, he knows what it's like to have a relative who's supposed to care for you but only hurts instead" Apollo looked at her seeing the concern in her eyes and nodded, agreeing to her request.

They got up and walked back into the throne room.

Zeus looked at his daughter horrified, he knew she didn't particularly like her brother but he didn't think it was this bad. He added Artemis onto the list of people he had to talk too.

Once they were back, Apollo sat down next to Hermione, who nodded at Percy to keep reading

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," **

This made most people in the room laugh breaking the tense atmosphere

**said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber,**

"AWESOME!" cried Hermes trying to cheer up his brother

"Now Petunia can't steal the gun and go on a shooting spree! What a shame!"

The comment made Apollo chuckle lightly causing Hermione to smile, she loved his laugh what she thought oh dear

**and threw it into a corner of the room.**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here **

"Aww, Hagrid got Harry a present! That's so SWEET!" Aphrodite cooed

- I mighta sat on it at some point,!"but it'll taste all right."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" moaned Ron

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. **

**Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"HARRY! Say thank you!" Aphrodite scolded her son!"

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"OH, so that what the title meant and what's Hogwarts?"

He didn't get a reply

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

Aphrodite, Hera and Molly growled, you shouldn't drink with children around

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire.**

The gods wondered how he could do that unless he was one of Hephaestus sons and a fire starter that shouldn't be possible

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warm rush over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

Cue growls form overprotective people as it must be freezing in that cabin before Hagrid started the fire

"thank you Hagrid" Aphrodite said sweetly to the book

Harry turned to Hephaestus "Do you think we should remind her she's talking to a book"

Hephaestus shook his head "it's best to leave her"

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy packet of sausages, **

"How does he have all that in his coat" wondered Hestia but didn't get a reply

**a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid**

"Hagrid! Not in front of my eleven year old son!" screamed Aphrodite standing up and glaring at the book. Her husband wrapped an arm around her and pulled her o0nto his lap ignoring the glare from the war god.

**which he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"As if you need any more fattening up!"

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry."**

"Charlie you said the same thing as Hagrid!"

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.**

"Staring is rude Harry!" said Aphrodite

"We're going to need to teach this kid some manners!" said Hermes looking at the other gods who nodded in agreement

"Can we help" Fred and George said with a glint in their eyes.

Hermes seeing this glint nodded, it was just like the glint his children got before they pranked somebody

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**Er - no," said Harry.**

"This is going to be good!"

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Don't apologise, It's THEM that ought to be sorry!" said Sirius

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! **

"well that was weird"

**I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"**

"All what?" asked Hades

Percy looked down at the next sentence and laughed

"**All What?" asked Harry**

This made everyone laugh

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

"uh oh! Hagrid is gonna BLOW!"

"he's not a volanco Fred"

Artemis started muttering under her breath about immature men.

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Good" growled Poseidon

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy - knows nothing abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"I wouldn't go that far! He'd know stuff like Maths and English and Science!" said Aphrodite and Poseidon

While the other gods wondered what this anything was.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff. **

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

"what world" asked Apollo but Hermione motioned for Percy to Keep reading

**"What world?"**

"Exactly! What world?"

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'.**

"That's not a real word" stated all the braniacs in the room

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry."But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"That the first thing you ask on finding out your famous" asked Draco

Harry nooded

Maybe Potter wasn't like his father thought Snape

**"Yeh don' know ... yeh don' know ..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"great" everyone muttered wishing he would keep quiet

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic**.

"Oh do shut up!"

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"Because it turned out that Vernon was really an undercover walrus who had discovered her murdering ways!"

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."

"a what?" said the gods, magic wasn't real at least not the kind with wands and broomsticks

**There was a silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a what?"**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin good'un I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? **

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green**

**to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**"Is it just me or has Dumbledore's list of achievements gotten bigger?"**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva **

**"I REFUSE TO CALL YOU MINERVA YOUR NAME IS MINNIE!"**

**McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

"so magic is real" Zeus asked

"yes" Harry replied

"cool" Hermes and Apollo shouted

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, **

"Can Gorgons even gallop cause I remember medusa and she definitely didn't gallop?" Percy said

"Medusas real?" asked Remus

"all the Greek myths are" Percy replied

**that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"uanimal rights!" shouted Artemis

"oh so you care for animals but not your own brother2 Hermione snarled not quite sure why she was

**a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside down:**

**Dear Mr. Dumbledore**

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid.**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm.**

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

"Yes he will!" screamed everyone

"I'd like to see you stop him!" said Fleur gaining herself one of Harry's smiles

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"We've really got to stop doing this!"

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Completely agree with you!"

Hermes ticked off the questions on his sheet of paper as they were answered

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! **

Cue growls

"You can't stamp out magic!" said Bill

**Wizard, indeed!"**

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly."Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?**

"Lily was not DRATTED!" screamed Aphrodite angry that her friend was being insulted like this.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn turning teacups into rats.**

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was **

"An amazing beautiful person inside and out?" Aphrodite said

- a freak!

"LILYS NOT A FREAK!"

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed like she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school!"and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as - as abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up**

Everyone paled "that's how you found out" said Hermione faintly

**and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?**

**It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"Poor Hagrid, it must have been so difficult for him" said Athena

**"I never expected this," he said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin"**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"Asses!"

"Charlie language" Hermione and Molly scolded but bith agreed with what he said.

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it ..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, **

**Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was ..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"Nah - can't spell it.

All right - Voldemort."

"OMG HAGRID SAID IT!"Fred said

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, **

**about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches ... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before **...

"They'd rather die, then join that monster!" snarled Sirius, Remus and Aphrodite

**probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

"Damn right!"

**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em ... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old.**

**He came ter yer house an' - an'** -"

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find anyway – **

**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. **

The gods looked at Harry shocked, how powerful was this boy

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh -took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even **

**- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons,**

Sirius looked down sadly and seeing everyone else's curious looks he said "she was my fiancé, we were going to get married the day he killed her" Everyone who didn't know looked at him sadly.

**the Bones**

**the Prewetts**

the Weasly's looked down at the mention of their uncles and in Molly's case her brother's

**- an' you was only a baby an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on inside Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life - a high, cold, cruel, laugh.**

"You remember that!" Fleur said horrified. Harry just looked at her sadly and said "I remember more now" Fleur looked at him sadly and moved to sit next to him.

"Stupid veela slut, stealing my man it should be me comforting Harry, He's mine after all" Ginny muttered

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yer from the ruined House myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot ..."**

"Really wish you hadn't!"

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage**.

**He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now you listen here, boy," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

"HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED YOU!" everyone screamed

"He didn't' beat you did he" asked Poseidon worriedly

Harry didn't have the heart to lie to the man and just nodded ignoring everyone's reactions to this piece of news. Everyone glared at Dumbledore for placing him there, Dumbledore ignored the glares and looked down sadly he just wanted harry to be safe and live a normal childhood

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, **

grrr

**no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion **

"no its not!"

**asked for all they got, getting mixed up with all these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end - "**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt up from the sofa and drew **

"A sword?" asked Hades

**a battered pink umbrella **

"whats an umbrella going to do?" he asked

"you'll see" said harry laughing, knowing what was coming up

**from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, **

**he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you - one more word ..."**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, **

**Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; **

"he never had any in the first place" Charlie said getting a smile from Hermione.

**he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol- sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see ... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? **

"Cuz he realized no one liked him and went home to cry!"hermes said ignoring everyone else's hes crazy looks

Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Is he' really gone?"asked Zeus

"you'll find out!"answered harry

The gods were really starting to hate that answer

**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. **

"That would be more likely!"Ares said

**Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley **

"Evil fucker!"

**and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon;**

"Make that plural!"

**if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"Cuz you don't have a wand!"

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it ... every odd thing that had ever happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry ... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach ... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back ... And the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"You have to admit the boa thing was pretty sweet!" said Hermes

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High **

**and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and - "**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled - "**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled over his head. "NEVER -" he thundered, "- INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, **

**Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

There was complete silence and as it sunk in what Hagrid had done there was laughter. Once everyone had calmed down, Percy continued to read

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"Good riddance!"

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job -"**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, **

**ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"He wouldn't tell us!" Sirius said not seeing the smirks on the trio's faces

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry."You can kip under that, he said. "Don't' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Chapters finished" Percy said

Everybody got up for the lunch break. Zeus and Hades cornered their brother and dragged him into a side room Harry and Apollo left the thrown room to talk and everyone else went to the kitchen

**Authors note- hope enjoyed that chapter, sorry about the lack of interaction between Fleur and Harry I promise, they'll be more next chapter and the lack of dialogue, please review and vote in my poll it is important **


	6. Chapter 6- Break 1

Chapter 6- Break 1

"Chapters finished" Percy said

Everybody got up for the lunch break. Zeus and Hades cornered their brother and dragged him into a side room Harry and Apollo left the throne room to talk and everyone else went to the kitchen.

_**With Zeus, Hades and Poseidon**_

"What's going on? You're never this protective over anybody unless it is a family member who is being in hurt in some way or a child of yours" said Zeus

Poseidon just stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"Is the boy a son you haven't told us about?" asked Hades

Again Poseidon didn't answer and his brothers were starting to get annoyed with his continued silence.

Zeus sighed and asked another question

"Who is he?"

Silence

"What is he too you? A Son, a Nephew, What is he!?" Hades asked getting fed up with Poseidon not answering.

Again there was no reply. Zeus and Hades were completely fed up with this. So Hades pushed Poseidon into the wall. In retaliation Poseidon summoned part of the South Pacific Ocean to attack his brother with. Zeus then used his lightning bolt to blast both his brothers and so an all at brawl started between the brothers.

Hades summoned a skeleton to strangle his brother with.

"For the Gods sake, just answer the bloody questions" he screamed making the skeleton release his brother.

"Fine" Poseidon huffed

"He's my Grandson, his father James was my son. I .met James mother before she and Mr Potter got married; we spent a year together before she left me to marry another man. Now are you happy!" He shouted before storming out the room.

The brother looked at each other, they knew their brother had broken the oath twice but Poseidon had told them that James had died when he was four. Just what wasn't their brother telling them and why did he lie about James dying.

_**With Apollo and Harry **_

"Are you okay from earlier, why did what she say upset you so much," asked Harry

"Not really, it's just I would do pretty much anything for my sister even hold up the sky but yet she doesn't even care about me, all she does is moan about my faults to anyone who'd listen and if I try talking to her she just glares at me like I'm something on the bottom of her shoe and not worthy enough to talk to her. She doesn't care or even notice what I try to do to get her to notice and love me." Apollo ranted upset.

Harry looked at him pityingly, he knew exactly what it like, he did the same thing to try at get the Dursley's to care for him.

"She doesn't know what she's missing, your sisters not worth all the effort your making to get her to love you, she'll come around sometime and realise what a great brother you are and if she doesn't well ignore her" said Harry before walking out to go find Fleur and leaving Apollo to ponder his advice.

**With Harry and Fleur**

Harry had found fleur on with of the balcony's looking out over Olympus

"Beautiful isn't it" she said

"Yes it is" he agreed

He looked at her and sighed. True love wasn't meant for him, he would never meet the love of his life that would make him happy for forever. He was meant to fight Voldemort or die trying not fall in love with this beautiful girl.

She saw the struggle in his eyes and reached up, cupped his head in her hand and kissed him. They stood their kissing till ron came and got them because it was time to start reading again.

**Back in the reading room**

Once everyone was seated a flash of blue light came and removed Molly, Arthur McGonagall and Moody.

Poseidon picked up the book and read out Chapter 5- Diagon Alley

**Authours note- hope you enjoyed please review and vote and from now on I'll update twice a week maybe more if I have the time. Thank you all for reading**


	7. Chapter 7- diagon alley

"**Diagon Alley**" read out Poseidon

The gods were curious as to where and what Diagon alley was

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.'It was a dream," he told himself firmly. 'I dreamt a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.'**

Everyone looked at Harry sadly, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

'And there's the Bitch knocking on the door,' said Apollo

"Language" said Hermione glaring at him

"Sorry" he replied

**Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still hadn't opened his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"Wait till you meet Zeus! That'll be you worst NIGHTMARE!" shouted Apollo

Zeus glared at him clutching his thunderbolt but he was secretly glad that the old happy go lucky Apollo was back

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**'All right,' Harry mumbled, 'I'm getting up. He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa **

"Was the sofa collapsed before Hagrid sat on it or after?" Ron asked

"Before"

**and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Huh, why is there an owl with a newspaper" asked Hermes confused

"It's the magical way of sending mail" replied Harry

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him.**

"NOOOOOOO! HARRY'S GOING TO BLOW UP!" Apollo, Fred, George and Hermes screamed

"Men, immature idiots, they can never do anything right…" mumbled Artemis trying to get a rise out of her brother but frowned when he just ignored her

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered to the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"One of those owls ruined my favourite dress! AND he took two GALLEONS!" said Ginny

"Those birds are EVIL!" screamed Draco ignoring the weird looks everyone sent him

"Then again most birds are. And not all of them have wings!" Fred said

"Fred!"

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**'Hagrid!' said Harry loudly. 'There's an owl -'**

**'Pay him,' Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"He's not going to no what that means" Aphrodite chided

**'What?'**

**'He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets.'**

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, mint humbugs, **

Aphrodite grimaced

**teabags ... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

**'Give him five Knuts,' said Hagrid sleepily.**

"Knuts?" asked Percy

Harry just shook his head and motioned to the book

**'Knuts?'**

Everyone laughed at percy having said the same thing as book Harry

**'The little bronze ones.'**

**Harry counted five little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. **

**Then it flew out through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched.**

"Why did he ask you to do that when he was already getting up?" Poseidon asked looking over the book

"Learning experience" Harry replied

**'Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'**

"Yay! Shopping!"

Everyone looked at Aphrodite in shock she had been acting so mature that they forgot she was a goddess of beauty and as such loved anything frivolous and was extremely vain.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something which made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"Not the happy balloon!" shouted Apollo gaining a smile from Hermione which made him feel pleased and happy even if he didn't understand why.

**'Um - Hagrid?'**

**'Mm?' said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**'I haven't got any money – **

"Yes you do, your parents left you loads," said Sirius

**and you heard Uncle Vernon last night - he won't pay for me to go to learn magic.'**

Aphrodite, Sirius, Remus and Poseidon growled at the reminder of that man

**'Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think year parents didn't leave yeh anything?'**

**'But if their house was destroyed -'**

**'They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! **

**Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank Have a sausage, **

"Mmmmm…. Sausages…"

"Ron we just ate" said Harry amused

**they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'**

**'Wizards have banks?"**

"Duh! Just because we're from another world doesn't mean we don't have banks!"

"it's a book Mione" said Apollo

"Mione?" she questioned blushing secretly happy about the nickname

He just shrugged not sure himself why he called her Mione.

Harry and Aphrodite smiled to themselves they could tell they liked each other.

Charlie frowned he liked Hermione and from the way she responded to him he thought she liked him as well, so why did it suddenly seem as if she liked Apollo.

**'Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.**'

"goblins" asked Percy he had come across many strange creatures but never goblins

Yep, Goblins, horrible little things and whatever you do don't steel from them" said Remus

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage **

"Mmmm… sausage!"

**he was holding.**

**'Goblins?'**

**'Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

"Please! It's not that safe to keep something" said Hermione louder than she meant to making the gods wonder exactly what went on in the school

**As a matter o' fact, gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.'**

**'Got everythin'? Come on, then.'**

**Harry followed Hagrid out on to the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**'How did you get here?' Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

**'Flew,' said Hagrid.**

"How did he manage that?" asked Zeus curious

"to this day I still have no idea maybe he used his umbrella Mary Poppins style

**"Flew?"**

**'Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.' **

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"Wait… no can't see it!" said Hermes

**'Seems a shame ter row, though,' said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. 'If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?'**

**'Of course not,' said Harry, eager to see more magic. **

**Hagrid pulled out the pink **

"Hagrid! Pink isn't a very manly colour!" Fred cried

**umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat and they sped off towards land.**

**'Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?' Harry asked.**

"Harrys going to rob it, he's mad enough too" said George

"HEY, I'm not going to rob Gringotts"

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Will you just shut up so we can carry on reading, this book is interesting!" shouted Annabeth

**'Spells - enchantments,' said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. 'They say there are dragons guardin' the high security vaults.**

"You better not have run into any dragons" growled Poseidon making everyone except Zeus and Hades wonder on why he was so protective over Harry

**And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat.'**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learnt from Uncle Vernon that people like to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life**

**'Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,' **

"Nothing's changed since then! They still mess things up" said Sirius thinking about the Daily Prophet and what it's been saying about his Godson.

**Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

**'There's a Ministry of Magic?' **

"Yep the Wizarding Government! Its corrupt and without morals!" said Draco, he had decided he would swap sides, Harry wasn't as bad as his Father had made him out

The Gods looked at each other, just how bad was the Wizarding world, did they need to interfere

**Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

**''Course,' said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. **

"I would not and will never be minster, I love Hogwarts too much" said Dumbledore when the Gods turned to him wondering why he turned it down

"Idiot" nearly everyone muttered

**Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice.'**

**'But what does a Ministry of Magic do?'**

"Nothing"

**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country.'**

**'Why?'**

**'Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone.'**

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they clambered up the stone steps on to the street.**

**Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. **

"Can you blame them? He's half giant for crying out loud!" said Hermione

"What" shouted everyone who didn't know

"Oops" she said looking down guiltily

**Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'**

**'Hagrid,' said Harry panting a bit as he ran to keep up, 'did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?'**

**'Well, so they say,' said Hagrid. 'Crikey, I'd like a dragon.'**

"Again, no dragons" muttered Poseidon ignoring the looks from the others especially his son

**'You'd like one?'**

**'Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go.'**

"So a part giant wanted a dragon to play with… that's not strange at all!" said Hermes

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money', as he called it, gave the notes to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

" The child paying for the grown up! That must look very strange!" Persephone said

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"Oh yeah! Remember Hagrid told us he was volunteering to help Cirque de Magic!" said Bill

**'Still got yer letter, Harry?' he asked as he counted stitches**.

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

**'Good,' said Hagrid. 'There's a list of everything yeh need.'**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:**

The Gods apart from Aphrodite leant forward in their seats, they were curious on what wizards would need for school

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**3 sets of plain work robes (black)**

**1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

Set Books

This made Athena and Annabeth lean forward

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

"Can I borrow some of those books please" asked Athena, Hermione nodded in reply

"Is it possible to get copies of them that are in ancient Greek" asked Annabeth as she really wanted to read them but couldn't because of her dyslexia.

"You can have mine copies if you want, they're written in Greek"

"Thank you" she said while wondering why they were in Greek, he couldn't possibly be a demigod- could he, well she would have to ask him and maybe Poseidon judging from the reactions he made every time something dangerous was mentioned

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"Has anyone ever taken a toad to school? EVER!"

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Draco glared at Harry at this.

**'Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.**

**'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not too used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

**'I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic,' he said, as they climbed a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him.**

**They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger**

"FOOD!"

"Doe Ron ever stop eating?" asked Hades

"Not that we know of!"

**bars and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.**

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?**

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

Everyone growled at the reminder of those sorry excuses of human beings.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

**'This is it,' said Hagrid, coming to a halt, 'the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.'**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"Yep! Because of MAGIC!" said George Suddenly Fred began to sing "Do you believe in magic"!

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Apollo

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut.**

"he he we should tell Tom that!" said Sirius

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, 'The usual, Hagrid?'**

**'Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business,' said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

**'Good Lord,' said the barman, peering at Harry, 'is this - can this be -?'**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"That's a first" said Dumbledore

**'Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. 'Harry Potter ...**

**What an honor.'**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**'Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.'**

"When did Harvey go?" asked Dionysus

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. **

"You're famous!" shouted Apollo in shock

"Wish i wasn't" said Harry looking at the floor. That's not true thought Snape he loves his fame, he's just trying to gain more attention

**The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. **

"Isn't that a bit stupid?" Hermes asked

**Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"Poor you" said Hestia sympathetically

**'Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.'**

**'So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud.'**

**'Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter.'**

**'Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.'**

**'I've seen you before!' said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. 'You bowed to me once in a shop.'**

"Creeeepppyyy!" Fred said

**'He remembers!' cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. 'Did you hear that? He remembers me!'**

"Alright this is getting out of hand!" Athena shouted shocked

"Poor prongslet!" said Sirius

**Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

The golden trio growled and everyone except Dumbledore and Snape wondered why

**'Professor Quirrell!' said Hagrid. 'Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.'**

**'P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'**

"Why does he stutter so much?" wondered Hades

**'What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?'**

**'D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts,' **

"He must be joking! You can't teach a subject you seem afraid of " said Athena

**Muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. **

**'N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?' he laughed nervously.**

"of course he needs the subject he's only 11" said Aphrodite

**'You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.' He looked terrified at the very thought.**

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. 'Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry.'**

**Doris Crockford shook his hand one last time **

"Stay away from my son you creep!" shouted Aphrodite

**and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**'Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'.'**

**'Is he always that nervous?'**

**'Oh, yeah, poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject**

"And he teaches DADA? P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c!" said Sirius

**- now, where's me umbrella?'**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming.**

**Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin. **

**'Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry.'**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, **

"An impossible feat!"

**an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.**

**'Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley.'**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

"Wow" said anyone who hadn't been there

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.**

**'Yeah, you'll be needin' one,' said Hagrid, 'but we gotta get yer money first.'**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

Ron, Athena and Annabeth shuddered

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, seventeen sickles an ounce, **

**they're mad...'**

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.**

**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks**

"what's the deal with broomsticks" asked Hera

**in it. 'Look,' Harry heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -'**

**"Didn't they just come out with the Nimbus One Thousand?"**

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, **

**tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...**

Artemis smiled at the mention of the moon

**'Gringotts,' said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –**

**'Yeah, that's a goblin,' said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him.**

**The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take but do not earn,**

**Must pay dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"cool poem2 said Apollo

**'Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it,' said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins **

"IT'S AN EVIL ARMY!"

"Really Hermes"

**were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**'Morning,' said Hagrid to a free goblin. 'We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe.'**

**'You have his key, sir?'**

**'Got it here somewhere,' said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog-biscuits**

" Unhygienic!"

**over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**'Got it,' said Hagrid at last, holding up a golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**'That seems to be in order.'**

**'An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,' said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. 'It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.'**

Everyone shock their heads you shouldn't say that in front of Lily and James son

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**'Very well,' he said, handing it back to Hagrid, 'I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!'**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog-biscuits back inside his pockets, **

**he and Harry followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**'What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?' Harry asked.**

"Well he's not going to tell you! Seriously Harry!" said Annabeth

**'Can't tell yeh that,' said Hagrid mysteriously.**

"See!"

**'Very secret. **

"No duh! Why else would you call it the 'You-Know-What'?" Percy said

**Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that.'**

**Griphook held open the door for them. Harry, who had expected to see more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty **

**- and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but was too late. **

"There won't be any dragons down there, will there surely its against Magical-Animal rights." asked Artemis but got ignored because no-one had forgiven her for what she had said to and about Apollo

**They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**'I never know,' Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, 'what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?'**

" One of them grows from the ceiling and the other from the ground" said Athena

**'Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it,' said Hagrid. 'An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick.'**

"EeeeeWwwwwwww!" screamed Aphrodite and Fleur

"stupid bitch, she stole Harry from me" Ginny thought

**He did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped.**

**Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"Wow!"

"See! I said you were loaded! And that's only the trust vault!"

**'All yours,' smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. **

Everyone growled at the mention of those things

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep?**

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

"That vault is just for school and general shopping expenses. There's a vault for special occasions, another for housing, another with all our deeds and legal documents, one for jewels and another for everything else." said Sirius. Everyone looked at Harry in shock

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**'The gold ones are Galleons,' he explained. 'Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. **

"No it is not, normal mortal currency is easier" said Aphrodite

**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh."'He turned to Griphook. 'Vault seven hundred and thirteen, now, please, and can we go more slowly?'**

"Why would he want to go slowly? It's awesome going fast! Besides otherwise it would take forever!" said Sirius

**'One speed only,' said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**'Stand back,' said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**'If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there,' said Griphook.**

"That wouldn't be very pleasant!"

**'How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?' Harry asked.**

**'About once every ten years,' said Griphook, with a rather nasty grin.**

"well at least that will put you off steeling it" said Athena as Hermes groaned

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top-security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty.**

**Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know **

**what it was, but he knew better than to ask.**

**'Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep me mouth shut,' said Hagrid.**

"Gross! Imagine that vomit flying around at 180 mph!" said Apollo

Everyone looked at him disgusted

**One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.**

**He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"Now THAT is an accomplishment!" Said Bill

**'Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. **

"Lily had a summer job there, I wonder if Madam Malkin remembers her?" asked Aphrodite

**'Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? Hate them Gringotts carts.'**

"How is getting an alcoholic drink going to solve motion sickness?" asked Ares

"it wasn't alcohol, it was a potion that Tom keeps to help people who get motion sickness on the gringotts carts" replied Harry

**He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**'Hogwarts dear?' she said, when Harry started to speak. 'Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.'**

**In the back of the shop, a boy **

"Darn it!"

**with a pale, pointed face **

"BAD FEELING!"

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. **

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.**

**'Hullo,' said the boy, 'Hogwarts too?'**

**'Yes,' said Harry.**

**'My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.**

"I don't like this kid." Said Hermes

**'Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.'**

Demeter and Hera looked shocked at the behaviour of this boy if he was their child he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week if he acted like that

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

**'Have you got your own broom?' the boy went on.**

"He's only eleven you pratt!" said remus

**'No,' said Harry.**

**'Play Quidditch at all?'**

**'No,' **

**said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

**'I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?'**

"Gryffindor" the teens shouted

**'No,' said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"You're not stupid Harry!" said Poseidon angry that his grandson thought that

**'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been**

**- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'**

"Hufflepuff's not bad! It's better than Slytherin you useless pile of dog vomit!" Said Ron

**'Mmm,' said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**'I say, look at that man!' said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window.**

**Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"Aww, Hagrid got Harry ice-cream. That's so sweet!" cooed Aphrodite and Demeter

**'That's Hagrid,' said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. 'He works at Hogwarts.'**

**'Oh,' said the boy, 'I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?'**

"NO HE'S NOT A BLOODY SERVANT YOU SLIMEBALL!" said Fleur

**'He's the gamekeeper,' said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

**'Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage –**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed Aphrodite she liked the man he was nice to her son

**lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.'**

**'I think he's brilliant,' said Harry coldly.**

"You tell him Harry!"

**'Do you?' said the boy, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'**

**'They're dead,' said Harry shortly.**

Everyone looked down; while Hades looked thoughtful he swore he had heard of these people before other than James being Poseidon's son but where had he met them before.

**He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy**.

**'Oh, sorry,' said the other, not sounding sorry at all. 'But they were our kind, weren't they?'**

"Pureblood maniac." Said Ron

**'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.'**

"Nice diplomatic answer" complimented Athena and Zeus

**'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? **

**They're just not the same, **

"YES WE'RE FUCKING THE SAME!"

Apollo looked at Hermione shocked he didn't think that she would use that type of language but it just made him love her more wait love he didn't even like her like that did he?

**they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. **

"SO!" screamed Aphrodite and Hermione

"Lily was the best in the school and she was muggleborn!"

**I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. **

**What's your surname, anyway?'**

"Does it matter?!"

**Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, 'That's you done, my dear,' and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said the drawling boy.**

"I bet Harry will get in a fight with this brat!" said Zeus not liking the boys attitude

**'What's up?' said Hagrid.**

**'Nothing,' Harry lied. **

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.**

**"Awesome!"**

**When they had left the shop, he said, 'Hagrid, what's Quidditch?'**

**'Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!'**

"I agree Hagrid! THE HORROR!"

**'Don't make me feel worse,' said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**'-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in -'**

**'Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents were wizardin' folk - you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron. **

**Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look at what she had fer a sister!'**

**"Awww, Hagrid is so sweet!"**

**'So what is Quidditch?'**

**'It's our sport, wizard sport. It's like - like football in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules.'**

"Don't worry you'll find out later!"Said Fleur which made the gods graon they had been wondering what it was

**'And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'**

**'School houses. There are four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -'**

**'I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.**

**'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one**.'

**'Vol - sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?'**

"I feel so sorry for anyone around then!"said Persephone

**'Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. **

"A place I like to call heaven!" said all the bookworms

**Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.**

Athena, Hermione and Annabeth gasped how could you not read

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**'I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.'**

"GREAT IDEA! Said Fred, George, Hermes and Apollo

**'I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, **

"Haha! Go Hagrid!"

**but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances,' **

"Like life and death!"said Hestia guessing

**said Hagrid. 'An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level.'**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either**

**"If Harry keeps on at this rate he'll be poor by third year!"**

**("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of brass scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.**

**Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. **

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the apothecary's, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**'Just yer wand left - oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present.'**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

**'You don't have to -'**

**'I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at -an' I don' like cats, **

**they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'.'**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"NO HARRY! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" screamed Hermes

**'Don' mention it,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys.**

**Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.'**

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he'd entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Well duh! It's a wand shop!"**

**'Good afternoon,' said a soft voice. Harry jumped. **

**Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**'Hello,' said Harry awkwardly.**

**'Ah yes,' said the man. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.' It wasn't a question.**

**It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**'Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

**Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'**

"Oh yeah , I forgot that Ollivander preaches that phrase like it's the Ten Commandments!" said Sirius

**Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**'And that's where...'**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**'I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it,'**

"Not very surprising, most wands are sold by him!" said Fleur

**he said softly. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do...'**

**"If anyone knew, Voldie would have been executed on the spot!"**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**'Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?'**

"It's scary how he remembers EVERY single wand he ever sells!" said Ron

**'It was, sir, yes,' said Hagrid.**

**'Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?' said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**'Er - yes, they did, yes,' said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. 'I've still got the pieces, though,' he added brightly.**

**'But you don't use them?' said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**'Oh, no, sir,' said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"Of course not" said Hades sarcastically

**'Hmmm,' said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. 'Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see.'**

**He pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'**

**'Er - well, I'm right-handed,' said Harry.**

**'Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"Some of those measurements are so weeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrrrdddd!"said Hermes

**As he measured, he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.'**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, **

"Like I said weeeeeeiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrddddddd!"

**was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**'That will do,' he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. 'Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.'**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.**

**'Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -'**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**'No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.'**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"That guy seriously creeps me out!"

"I hope Harry gets a wand! Ollivander is the best!"

**'Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

"Yay! Harry has a wand!"

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.**

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, 'Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious...'**

"Creep!"

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, 'Curious... curious...'**

**'Sorry,' said Harry, 'but what's curious?'**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

**'I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. **

"Because he has no life/girlfriend!"

**It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar.'**

"Why didn't you tell us" asked Ron

"I thought you'd all hate me" answered Harry looking at the floor sadly waiting for the commendation

"We could never hate you, you're our closest friend" said Hermione softly

**Harry swallowed.**

**'Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things**

"WTF!"

**- terrible, yes, but great.'**

"What is he admiring the things VV-Voldemort has done!" shouted Hermione

"No just the magic" said Dumbledore

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late-afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawping at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the sleeping snowy owl on Harry's lap.**

**Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**'Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them.**

**Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

**'You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life **

"That's very depressing!"

-** and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**'Everyone thinks I'm special,' he said at last. 'All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry - I mean, the night my parents died.'**

Everyone looked down sad at the reminder, Hades looked thoughtful, where had he met these people before

**Hagrid leant across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**'Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact**.'

"Yeah Hogwarts rocks!" Suddenly and very randoml yGeorge started singing the Hogwarts school song!

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yer soon, Harry.'**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone**

"Ok done who would like to read next". Asked Poseidon.

"I will"Said Hestia

**Author's note- Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been really busy with school work and rehearsals. But here's the next chapter. Would anyone like it if I did a story on how Poseidon Feel in Love with James mum Dorea. If you would ill write it after I have finished this story. Till next time**


End file.
